


In His Arms

by wanderingalonelypath



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec says like two lines, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Raphael mention because I love him, but Simon is still part of the clan and the Squad, idk when this is in canon tho, the Jimon hug we DESERVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: When Jace and Simon go out on patrol together, Jace expects it to be irritating, at best. What he doesn't expect is to find Simon's rambling easy to deal with, or to get attacked by vampires and get separated from Simon. Which makes him panic more than he thought. But maybe he cares more than he thought.





	In His Arms

It was a stupid idea. 

Jace didn’t know what Alec was thinking, sending Simon of all people on a patrol. When he asked Alec about it, he just said something about vampire territory and downworld alliance. Jace could understand that, really, especially with all the shit the Downworld was getting recently. But why did it have to be him? Why Simon?

Jace cursed his parabatai for the fourth time that night, as they rounded another corner and Simon went off on a ramble about that cafe he went to once.

“-and Clary wanted to go in and I was exhausted, so you know, why not, and it smelled like burnt coffee as soon as you walk in. It just hit you in the face, which is really off-putting to new customers. So we went up and ordered, and I got my usual, and it was awful. Which makes no sense, because how bad can you mess up an Americano? And-”

“Simon!” Jace couldn’t take it anymore. It seemed turning into a vampire didn’t serve to make Simon any less alive, though most living people Jace knew didn’t even talk this much. What pissed him off the most was how much Jace found he didn’t mind. He was used to patrols in silence, comfortably with Alec or Isabelle, or stoically with some other shadowhunter. 

Simon was a constant buzz at his side. His voice was deep enough to be comforting, and light enough to be safe. Jace didn’t know what that meant. If it was anyone else chattering right next to his ear, he would have shut them up hours ago. But Simon was familiar, as shocking as it was to realize. When had Simon become familiar? A few months ago, he couldn’t have picked him out of a crowd, but Alec had, reluctantly, started including him in missions so much lately, that Jace could recognize his voice in a room full of people.

Jace couldn’t take it anymore; not because he hated it. Because he liked it. 

Coming back to the present, Simon was staring at him, a sour look on his face. “You know, not everyone can pull off that whole ‘brooding silence’ thing you’ve got going on.” Jace raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t...brood.” He finally spat out. Simon pointed at his face triumphantly, stepping closer. “Ha! You’re doing it right now!” Jace went cross-eyed, staring at Simon’s finger an inch from his nose. He looked back up, into Simon’s eyes, actually noticing how close he was. 

He had a fleck of green in one eye, Jace noted distantly, as Simon stepped away, walking ahead of his. “Keep up, Lightwood!” He grinned, turning the corner. Jace coughed, suddenly aware of his heated face.

Was he blushing? Why? Since when did he blush around anyone, let alone Simon?

He heard a yelp and the sound of something crashing against metal. “Simon.” He murmured, ripping his seraph blade out and running ahead.

Two vampires had Simon up against the wall, one of them sniffing his throat. “Woah man, are you like, scenting me? I thought that was a werewolf thing-” Simon’s babbling was cut off by the vampire slamming his head against the brick wall. “He’s Raphael’s alright.” The vampire said, fangs grinning. 

Before he could go for a bite, Jace was yanking him onto the ground. “Jace!” Simon called. The vamp on the ground hissed at him, before lunging to grab his throat. He sidestepped, going for a stab in the side. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Simon was managing his own against the other one. Maybe those extra lessons he was getting were paying off.

The vamp he was fighting managed to dodge his stab, rolling away. He stood back and a blew a whistle tone with his fingers; suddenly there were four more vampires surrounding him. Jace cursed as two went for him and two went for Simon. He slid through the legs of the first, twisting his blade behind him to slip underneath his ribs. Jumping back to his feet, he saw Simon held up against the wall, fangs inches from his neck. 

Jace felt white hot panic shoot down his spine. He couldn’t figure out why; drinking his blood wouldn’t kill Simon, blood drinking between vampires was more of a muscle show. But Simon’s face was full of fear and Jace was hit with an urge to save, to protect, and his body started to burn.

He roared as his runes lit up with heavenly fire, whirling and slamming his blade down on the arm reaching for him. It severed at the elbow, and a screech pierced his ear. An arm wrapped around his throat from behind, and he felt the anger consume him as he lost himself in the fight.

By the time the last vampire was dead, Jace was exhausted, his runes dying out with flickering glows. He sank down to his knees, fighting for breath before remembering with a jump-

Simon, up against the wall, another vampire’s fangs almost in his neck-

Simon, who was nowhere to be found. 

He staggered to his feet, whipping his head around desperately, praying to see Simon just walk out of a shadow, tired and maybe hurt, but here. He paced down the alley, checking all the bodies to make sure none of them had brown hair and dimples-

No. He’s not dead. He’s not.

He wasn’t in any of the surrounding streets, either. Jace was breathing heavier now, but he couldn’t stop looking. What if there were more waiting nearby? What if they took Simon when he was busy fighting the others? He frantically ripped his phone out of his pocket, but the screen was shattered and not responding. He threw it to the side, frustrated, before getting out his stele. He activated his speed and stamina runes, stowed his stele, and set off in a sprint towards the Institute.

He would get Alec and Clary and Isabelle and they would go out looking. They couldn’t have gone far, except they could’ve because they had vampire speed and he didn't- But Raphael did. Raphael had speed and whole clan who just recently took Simon in. Of course he would help. 

He finally hit the steps of the Institute, taking them three at a time. Flying through the doors, he shouted. “Alec!” Before skidding to a stop. Alec glanced over at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry, from his conversation with Simon. Simon, who had still healing cuts on his cheek and arm, Simon who had a dirt streak down his face, Simon who looked worried and relieved at the same time when his eyes landed on Jace.

And Jace didn’t know what possessed him to do it. Maybe it was all the death he had just walked out of, maybe it was the fact that he found Simon’s rambling comforting, maybe it was the look in Simon’s eyes kindled some desperate kind of hope in his stomach-but maybe Jace did know what possessed him to do it.

His seraph blade clattered on the floor, vampire blood splattered on it, and he was striding across the mission room, a strange burning behind his eyes. Simon was across the room then suddenly in front of him; Jace grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward, wrapping his arms around Simon’s neck like a vice, burying his face into Simon’s neck and gripping the back of his head. And, by the angels, how could someone who was dead feel so alive in his arms?

He felt the breath leave Simon’s body in a rush, tensing his body. Jace wanted to pull away slightly, because he was never much of a hugger and he certainly didn’t hug vampires he had only known for a few months, but he was still afraid. Afraid he was dreaming this, afraid Simon was going to turn to dust and blow away, afraid to lose something he didn’t even know he wanted. Afraid that Simon was what he wanted. 

But then Simon’s arms were around his waist, one bringing them closer and the other cradling his back, holding him like he was something precious. Simon hugged him even tighter, and he smelled like dust and dirt and blood and books and, Jace’s heart jumped, home.

And when Jace finally pulled away, Simon almost didn’t let him go. Jace almost didn’t want him to, but he saw in his eyes everything he was feeling, everything he, himself, had already felt.

And he let him go, because he knew he would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was starved for Jimon, so I decided to write a scene I've been dreaming up for months.


End file.
